


特殊任務

by FreezeLemon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: 時間：第二季一開始，小熊剛到圖書館的時候。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese
Kudos: 3





	特殊任務

一踏進圖書館，John就看到Harold正一臉警戒又帶點不知所措的跟Bear大眼瞪小眼，他還來不及調侃幾句，他們兩個就發現John已經來到圖書館了。Bear很開心的跑過去迎接John，Harold則因為Bear不再盯著他而鬆口氣，他看著John背著的包包遲疑地說：「我非常希望那裡面沒有任何危險物品，我們要去的地方非常不適合攜帶那一類的物品。」

「裡面只有你交代的好幾套盥洗衣物而已。」當然John不會告訴Harold，包包裡真的只有幾套衣物，他不喜歡的危險物品─槍在John的後腰，口袋還有好幾個填滿的彈夾。John無法忍受身上沒有槍，就跟Harold的襯衫永遠都扣到最上面一顆釦子，領帶也一定繫得很完美一樣，他們都是偏執狂，只是對不同的事物偏執而已。

「那我們出發吧。」Harold拿起自己的包包，然後把不知道什麼時候買給Bear拉繩放到John手上。

「Bear也要跟我們一起去嗎？還是要把牠放在Fusco那裏？」被扣上拉繩的Bear很興奮的等著出去玩，但是又不失穩重的只用期待的眼神看著John，沒有直接往外衝。

「牠是你的狗，當然跟著你，Mr. Reese。」Harold理所當然的說，彷彿那個幫Bear買了新的拉繩、各種口味的狗糧、狗餅乾的人不是他一樣。

「帶著Bear還有休閒服，這是什麼任務？」John都要懷疑他們其實是去渡假的。

「到了你就知道。」Harold一拐一拐的慢慢走下樓，刻意的忽視John的疑問。

※ ※ ※

抵達的地點讓John有點錯愕，「Finch？」

「Mr. Reese我知道在完善掩飾身份的部分你做的不錯，但是還不夠，還需要一些東西來補充。」Harold臉上滿是得意的笑容，彷彿John錯愕的表情，在他的意料之中。

John一開始從Harold手上得到的假身分是六個，後來也根據任務的不同，Harold編造了臨時的假身分，但是這六個是比較完整的，有社會保險號碼、有履歷、有銀行帳戶、有薪水、帳戶還有頻繁的資金往來，John還常常刷那些身分申請的信用卡，在沒有號碼的日子，他還得去過那些假身分的生活，特別是安全身分─John Warren的生活。

他必須坐在那間廣闊的辦公室一整天，看著他的屬下在電腦處理那些他看不懂的資料，幸好那些報告不會直接交到他手上，整間公司已經習慣用E-mail聯繫，所以那些報告會寄到他的電子信箱給他過目，當然實際上是Harold過目的。他就算很多天沒到公司也不會有任何問題，但為了預防萬一，他還是得過來，留下指紋、讓員工知道誰是主管…什麼的。

六個假身份所以有六份薪水，工作期間還有無上限黑卡可以刷，不能刷卡的還可以報帳，幫Harold工作得到的薪水優渥的嚇人，但是John不在乎薪水的多寡，所以他沒考慮多久就決定把薪水裡的大部分都捐出去，剩下的小部分用來買槍械，日常生活花費則是有時候刷自己的卡，有時候刷Harold的卡，反正Harold不曾在意過John到底用他的錢買了什麼。

現在他們到的就是John平時固定捐款的一家孤兒院，他不懷疑Harold知道他對這家孤兒院捐款，但不懂的是為什麼會突然來到這邊？

停好車的Harold把行李跟Bear留給John，自己走到門口按門鈴，開門的一個中年婦人。

「Mr. French，快進來吧！大家都在等你們了！」她看到Harold微笑著把門拉的更開。

「謝謝你，Ms. Browitt﹝註﹞。」Harold沒有進門，他等著John拿著行李跟Bear走到門口後，才一起進門。

「歡迎你，Mr. Warren。」跟John打完招呼後，Browitt低頭看著乖巧的站在Harold腳邊Bear驚呼，「這是你說過的Bear嗎？」

「對，希望你不會介意我把牠一起帶過來。」Harold低頭了一下表情無辜的Bear。

「孩子們會很喜歡牠的！」Browitt彎下腰摸摸Bear的頭，領著兩個人進到屋內到她幫兩個人準備的房間，「你們不介意共用一間房間吧？」

共用一間房間？John不太確定這個消息是好還是壞，希望房裡有浴缸，不然他就得睡地板了。看到房間裡其實是兩張單人床時，John覺得自己應該是鬆口氣，又有點惋惜，如果是一張雙人床，說不定他會有機會跟Harold一起睡。

Browitt離開後，John把自己的行裡放在靠近門的那張床上，Harold則放在裡面那張床，他已經習慣隨時保護自己武力値低下的老闆。

Harold從自己的大包行李內拿出Bear的墊子放在兩個人的床中間，Bear立刻開心的趴在上面打滾。John懷疑Harold的包裡除了Bear的狗糧外，可能還有點心跟狗罐頭，或許連玩具都有，他有點擔心前任軍犬會被Harold養成寵物狗，John覺得他可能需要偶爾訓練一下Bear，保持牠的警戒心。

等到John把整間房間裡裡外外通通檢查過一次確定沒問題後，他才拋出放在心中已久的疑問：「來這邊跟我們掩飾身分有什麼關係嗎？」

「讓掩飾身分更真實一些。」Harold拿出一台類單眼相機放在床邊的矮櫃上。

「一定要用這種方式嗎？」作為一個特工，John不習慣讓自己暴露在鏡頭前面，以前的工作總是行為越低調越好，留下的相片可能會變成證據，所以他跟Jessica在一起的時候也很少拍照，就算那時候他只是特種兵，低調些行事會方便得多。

「正常人會有一些生活照，而且我們隨時可能會需要一些照片。」

「需要照片？有什麼事會需要？難道你要拿照片去相親？」

「只是以備不時之需Mr. Reese。」

※ ※ ※

整理好行李後，正確來說只有Harold把幾件需要掛起來的衣服拿出來，John連打開行李都沒有，John就帶著Bear到孤兒院外的草皮去跟住在這裡的孩子玩，當Harold到外頭時，看到的就是一個超齡的兒童帶著一隻狗跟幾個小孩玩在一起。

站在樹陰底下，Harold拿著相機對玩得很開心的Bear跟John按下好幾次快門。通常他們兩個人裡拿著拍照的都是John，不過Harold看了一下螢幕上自己拍出的照片，也許是因為模特兒的關係，看起來成品還不錯。

今天其實不是最好的拍照時機，John跟那些孩子們還很陌生，所以Harold安排他們在這裡住上幾天。越熟悉拍出來的照片越自然，但是他不打算放過John現在的表情，Harold知道John之前跟蹤他時拍了不少他的照片，所以現在得平衡一下，換他拍John的照片。

看著John像個大孩子那樣跟孩子們玩耍，Harold覺得來這裡的決定是對的，看到自己的愛心確實有幫助到這些孩子，他應該很高興。原本Harold查John的賬戶是擔心他把所有的薪水都拿去買軍火，但是他沒有想到John把多數的薪水都捐出去，這裡只是其中一個受惠的，John還捐錢給其他機構。Harold發現John固定往這邊捐錢後，他讓一間他名下的企業也固定捐錢到這邊，Harold沒告訴John這件事，因為他希望John覺得自己被需要，不只是Harold需要他幫忙拯救號碼，還有其他人需要他。而且其實他沒有存款也無所謂，Harold不在意John拿他的信用卡買了什麼，如果他覺得John有另外的需求，他可以找理由送給John，就像他送的那間公寓。

John跟孩子們一直玩到中午，一起用過午飯後，Harold拿出他選的幾本書，打算說故事給那些孩子聽，但是他剛唸了幾頁就發現孩子們都睡倒了，帶頭呼呼大睡的人還是他家的員工，他只好無奈的把書收起來離開教室，將這個靜謐的環境留給他們，Harold關上門前，在他沒看到的地方John悄悄睜開眼，看著他離開。

※ ※ ※

夜幕低垂，John從Harold平穩的呼吸聲中知道他已經熟睡，習慣在陌生的環境保持警覺的他難以成眠，他躡手躡腳的爬起來做在床邊，聽到棉被磨擦的聲音，Bear警戒的抬起頭看著John，他摸了摸Bear的頭安撫一下牠。

稍早吃完晚餐後，幾個年紀比較大孩子拿著書本在做功課，遇到不會問題本來都是拿去問Browitt，但是今天多了John跟Harold兩個人，他們先問了白天一起玩的John，結果他連看都沒看就要他們去問Harold。當然John沒跟孩子們說Harold是MIT畢業，只說問他會更適合。對於孩子們的問題Harold沒有推託，只是責怪的看了John一眼，孩子們年紀都不大那些功課John沒有理由，後者回他一個理所當然的笑容。把問題留給Harold，John是真的覺得理所當然，就跟他們平時拯救號碼一樣，動腦的事情都是Harold負責，John只負責動手腳的實作，所以白天他已經陪著那些孩子們跑跑跳跳，現在該是換成Harold幫他們解決功課上的問題了。

本來John以為Harold會和平時跟他解說一樣，用平淡不起波瀾的聲音一板一眼、照本宣科的講解，沒想到他是用淺顯易懂的譬喻，讓孩子能理解問題的核心，然後弄清楚答案。John很意外Harold其實很適合當老師，也懷疑平常只有兩個人的通話時，Harold是故意吐出那些專有名詞，讓他聽了很頭痛。

看著眼前卸下防備的老闆，John的眼睛轉了轉後，偷偷拿走Harold放在一旁的相機，對著心無旁騖的Harold按下快門連拍了好幾張照片。

其實John有點擔心那些照片會被刪掉，但是他現在打開相機看到裡面的照片都還在，一張不少。這也許代表了Harold的默許，如果他不願意留下這些照片，就會刪掉它。確定了他拍的照片還在後，John繼續往前翻，看到了Harold幫他拍的那些照片，John不意外，照片裡的他笑得很開心，面對孩子他總是卸下心房對待，但是Harold也捕捉的很好，John覺得也許他可以跟Harold討教一下拍照的技巧，聽他念出可能是某本攝影講座上寫的訣竅，應該會很有趣。

藉著月光John看到Harold睡著的模樣，直挺挺的不像一般人可能會把自己跟棉被纏成一團，他猜可能是因為脊椎的關係讓Harold無法隨意翻身。難得看到自家老闆睡覺的樣子，John忍不住用相機拍了幾張照片，希望這幾張也能被留下來。

拍完後John把相機放回去原本的位置，聽到聲音的Bear再次抬起頭，他對牠比了安靜的手勢，得到命令的Bear趴回墊子上，但是用無辜的眼神繼續看著John。看來如果他不好好的睡覺，Bear可能也不能睡了，他不知道該哄Bear睡覺呢？還是他該放下戒心？現在不是在任務中，也許他該放鬆一下。John躺回床上，這一次他才真的入睡了。

※ ※ ※

第二天吃完早飯後，John說要帶著孩子們野炊，Harold有點懷疑難道野外求生也是CIA的課程嗎？John眨眨眼說：「是特種部隊的課程。」

雖然孤兒院後面有一小片樹林，但是Harold不覺得John有辦法在那個樹林打獵或者採到可食的植物。結果John只帶著他們撿了一些木柴跟枯葉回來，其他用的還是廚房的鍋子跟冰箱裡的食物，所謂的野炊只是簡陋一點烤肉而已。

John用那些木柴把鍋子架起來，用細枝跟枯葉生起火堆，然後指揮著那些孩子們處理食材，他自己則不知道從哪裡採來一些據說是可以吃的葉子，準備等等可以下鍋。

這樣忙碌下來，等到可以吃飯的時候，也已經中午了。Harold看著John拿來的那一碗花花綠綠的食物，很擔心自己的腸胃不知道有沒有福消受，他沒有帶腸胃藥在身上。

「我保證可以吃。」

John先吃了一大口自己碗裡的，證明給Harold看，Harold才小心翼翼的試一小口，味道有點特別，但是不至於無法下嚥。那些孩子們開心的吃著自己準備的食物，有幾個用期待的眼神看著Harold，他不想讓他們失望，所以帶著微笑把碗裡的食物都吃光了。

「這已經算不錯了。」John拿走Harold空掉的碗跟自己的一起放到旁邊，「我們執行任務的時候吃過更糟的。」

「但是你現在沒有在任務中。」他也沒有，所以Harold覺得自己沒必要受這種罪。

「你不應該挑食的，食物只要能吃就好。」話說完後，John才想到Harold是最有權利過奢侈生活的人，「你被那些精緻的美食養壞了。」

「並沒有，價格跟味道有時候不一定成正比。」Harold看著那些吵吵鬧鬧的孩子說：「不過這餐很特別。」

Harold的話讓John很得意，如果他有尾巴一定翹起來了。

※ ※ ※

吃飯後，這次孩子們主動圍到Harold身邊，他們纏著Harold說故事，因為他知道的比課本比老師更多，Harold知道那些孩子們不會希望故事像課本一樣枯燥，所以他用富有趣味的方式告訴那些孩子們歷史故事，中間還會穿插一些奇聞軼事，John覺得也許當年自己不愛讀書是因為老師教法的問題，如果Harold是他的老師，或許他就不會從軍、不會進特種部隊、不會進CIA，不會為了幾張照片在這裡。

想到照片，John拿走Harold放在一旁的相機又對著他按了好幾次快門，然後他把這裡留給Harold，拉著幾個跟他比較要好的孩子跟Bear到旁邊執行這次主要的目的。

他們拍完照回來後，Harold還在說故事，剛剛跟John一起拍照的孩子們竊竊私語了一下後，幾個人把John往Harold的方向推過去，幾個人拉走了原本圍在他旁邊的孩子。他們被推到了一起，Bear也被哄過來，其他孩子們立刻一哄而散，只留下他們，剛剛幫John拍照的孩子趕快舉起相機拍下好幾張照片。

原本疑惑的Harold理解他們的心意後，沒有抗拒，甚至在拍完了還對著拍照的孩子說謝謝。

把相機拿回來，Harold翻看著剛剛拍的照片，John也湊上來一起看。畫面中兩個人站的有點太靠近，超過了朋友的距離，但是還沒有到情人的親密，夾在兩個人中間的Bear像是兩個人共同飼養的一樣，他們看起來像是一家人。

對於能再接近自家老闆一點，John顯得很得意，不過專心看著照片的Harold沒注意到他的表情，只把照片繼續往前翻，往前是John剛剛跟孩子們拍的照片，他們看起來感情不錯，沒有生疏的，還有連Bear也一起入鏡的，也有單獨只有Bear的照片。看完後Harold抬起頭，看到John一臉“我做的很好吧，快誇獎我的表情”他忍不住跟坐在地上的Bear做比較，他們兩個的表情看起來很像。

Harold考慮了一下該怎麼說話，孩子們在旁邊，不能讓他們聽到“任務”之類的詞，「還差一點。」他彎腰低聲在一個孩子旁邊悄悄說了幾句，孩子聽到Harold的話後，點點頭立刻跑掉。沒多久Browitt跟這裡的另一位男老師一起走了過來。

拍拍Bear的頭，Harold讓牠跟其他孩子一起去玩，他拿著相機誠摯的邀請兩個老師跟John一起拍照留影說是要做個紀念，他們不疑有他直接同意，已經有些熟悉的三個人，勾肩搭背的讓Harold拍了一張照。

拍完那張照後，他們來的目的已經完成三分之二，生活照有了還缺應酬的照片，在華爾街工作的人不可能沒有留下應酬的紀錄，Harold想他應該打個電話給孤兒院的負責人，請他協助一下。

※ ※ ※

負責人一聽到有贊助者要求要見他，他立刻開車回來孤兒院。

John的身份是這裡的長期贊助者，Harold是他的上司，這一次上司跟著下屬到他贊助的孤兒院來參觀來跟孩子們互動，在離開前上司有意要拿出一筆錢來幫助這裡。雖然平時Harold就在John不知道的地方用公司的名義捐助不少，但是他不在乎為了任務再拿出一筆錢給這裡。

孩子們都入睡後，這是場應酬開始了，負責人穿上正式的西裝接待Harold他們，John也換上了行李裡的西裝，Harold也穿上三件式西裝變成事業有成的大老闆。

看到John跟負責人連成同一陣線要從自己的老闆身上挖出錢，Harold覺得很有趣。這是一場結果早已底定的應酬，Harold隨手都可以拿出足以讓這裡再也不愁資金的金額，John也知道這件事，但他還是跟著負責人一搭一唱的努力說服自家老闆。

桌上放著應酬免不了的威士忌，但是Harold只喝了幾小口，他知道自己酒量不好，所以那瓶酒半數都入了John他們的杯裡。

Harold看著杯中緩慢溶化的冰塊，他想也許等到John要退休的時候，他可以買下這間孤兒院讓他管理，這樣會比給他大筆退休金或者給他一間穩定的公司，John會更喜歡。現在就買下來有點太早了，所以他最後的寫了一個能讓這裡正常運作但無法太奢侈的金額在支票上，他不希望這裡在John接手前就變調了。

※ ※ ※

第三天一大早Harold收到了新號碼，因為昨晚有記得留下照片，所以目的都已經達到的他們草草收了行李準備離開。孩子們都還在睡，只有Browitt送他們。

他們婉拒了Browitt提議留晚一些讓孩子們跟他們告別，只說臨時有急事。

離開前，Browitt邀請他們改天有空再來玩，John沒有回應，因為號碼不會停止他不確定自己有沒有時間過來，但是Harold替他允諾了，他說：即使工作忙，還是會有空閒時間過來。

John不了解Harold為什麼這樣說，但是看到這兩天Harold跟孩子們的相處，他決定，如果他有空過來，也會拉著Harold一起過來。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Browitt是JC嫂婚前的姓氏，因為S2E12的照片有嫂子的身影，所以就把嫂子捏成孤兒院的老師了XDD


End file.
